Chase of Rafael Scarfe
The Chase of Rafael Scarfe was a hunt for Detective Rafael Scarfe, organized by Stokes Crime Family and New York City Police Department. Background Cottonmouth managed Detective Rafael Scarfe to brought him Hammer Industries weapon which was confiscated by New York City Police Department after shootout at the junkyard. They met outside of New York City, but Scarfe decided to bribe him for extra money. Stokes then lost his temper and fought against Scarfe. He quickly disarm Scarfe and shot him twice. The wounded Rafael then hid behind a car while Cottonmouth left him to die. is attacked by Cottonmouth]] At this time, police began to suspect Scarfe of links with Stokes and declared him wanted. Stokes contacted his another man in NYPD - Lieutenant Perez and ordered him to find Scarfe. Wounded Scarfe went to Pop's Barber Shop. There, he was found by Luke Cage and Claire Temple. Temple tried to treat his wounds. Scarfe told Cage about evidence that can put Stokes in jail. Cage then went to Rafael Scarfe's Apartment and received the evidence, avoiding the police.Luke Cage: 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards Chase . Repeat, shots fired near Bowery.|Police dispatcher|Suckas Need Bodyguards}} Cage returned to Scarfe and Temple and informed them that Misty Knight had found out that he was in the apartment and they would be coming to arrest them. Cage stated that they must to transported Scarfe to safe place, Temple suggested her mother's company van to take them. Cage put Scarfe in the van and began to drive through New York City to get Scarfe to the nearest police precinct, to drop him off and the evidence, stating that D.A. Blake Tower could then take care of the rest. On the road, they was attacked by Cottonmouth's thugs who began shooting. Cage drove the van through the backstreets before hiding and punching into a building. Thugs shot the van but their targets escaped. Meanwhile, Knight and Perez sat at the car and waited for Scarfe. They received report about shooting at the streets. Knight was about to go after him, but Perez stopped her. This caused her suspicion and she pretended that Scarfe contacted her and tell her truth about Perez in order to test him. Perez failed the test and he tried to attack her. Knight put a gun at him at forced Perez to handcuff himself. Cage, Temple and Scarfe walked down a hallway in the building they were in, trying to find the police headquarters. Thugs shot them and Cage shielded Temple and Scarfe from harm, leaving Temple and Scarfe to continue moving forward while he stayed behind and blocked the path. As their guns had failed to work, one man shot out a tear gas canister, but Cage knocked them out one by one. Temple and Scarfe continued to move, until the last thug tried to run them over with a car but they was saved by Cage who stopped car. He was met by Knight, who arrived to see Scarfe just as Scarfe began to convulse. Knight held onto Scarfe's hands, who apologized for all of his misdeeds, as Knight began to weep for her fallen partner and friend. Aftermath Knight received an evidence on Cottonmouth and lead the NYPD unit to the Harlem's Paradise. She arrested Cottonmouth for his many crimes including murder. While Cottonmouth was being held at the precinct, his lawyer Benjamin Donovan confronted Knight and her superior Priscilla Ridley that there was no evidence presented against Cottonmouth other than Knight and Scarfe's testimonies, both of which could easily be questioned due to one being personally affected by the other's death. Cottonmouth drove away from the police station as a free man.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest References Category:Events